Big Change
by AquaTales
Summary: What if…Emerald becomes a girl. How would the rest of Dex Holder will react? Love problem? Of cause! Pairing contain: Mitsuru Wally & FemEmerald, Special, Oldrival, MangaQuest, Frantic, and Haughty ship.


**Title:** Big Change!!!

**Summary:** What if…Emerald becomes a girl. How would the rest of Dex Holder will react? Love problem? Of cause! Pairing contain: Mitsuru(Wally)& FemEmerald, Special, Oldrival, MangaQuest, Frantic, and Haughty ship.

**Pairing:** Obviously Mitsuru/Emerald, Special, Oldrival, MangaQuest, Frantic, and Haughty ship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. If I do, all those shipping above will show more hint in the story.

**Note:** Please understand that English IS NOT my language, so forgive me about the grammar mistake ok?

**Chapter 1: Sign**

The morning light shone through a big window with a white curtain, showing the litter figure on the bed. A small smile appears on the childish face. Slowly blinking, open his emerald eyes, scanning the room sleepily.

Getting up from the bed, the boy makes his way toward the mirror, looking at his own reflection.

"…2 cm..," mumble softly. "Seem like I've gotten 2 cm taller last night." Narrow his eyes after hearing his own voice also got higher pitch then yesterday.

'Are you awake, Rald?'

The boy gave a smile as the voice ring 'in' his head. Turning back, facing the one who used telepathy talking with him.

"Good morning Latios, Latias!"

'Getting taller? Again?' Latios ask with amuse. Grinning, before return a nod as the answer.

"Yeah~ amazing right? I almost have the same height as the average 15 years old boy now, you know?" Emerald said happily.

'Your voice got sweeter, and your hair grows longer too,' said Latias.

Emerald sighs at the comment. "That the only thing that I don't like."

The two Pokémon look at each other, before examining their friend once again.

'Rald look...weird...'

"Weird? May be because you guy not you to the fact that I got taller? Oh well." Finishing the sentence, Emerald makes his way to the bathroom.

'Latios…'

'I know how you feel. Let just wait and see'

'…'

"Sorry I'm late!!!"

"You're half an hour late, Emerald-kun" A lady in white overcoat said kindly, without looking up from the document in her hand.

"I'm sorry Crystal-san." Everyone narrow their eyes after heard the boy's apology, or to be correct, voice. Well, with an exception of Diamond, who found the food is more interesting.

"Emerald…is it only me or your voice seems…higher?" asked Red, confusion shows in his crimson eyes.

"Oh~ If Red-senpai noticed, it really has to be 'THAT' obvious, kid"

"Gold!!!"

Green and Silver shake their head a little after saw their best friend slash rival started to fight with their junior/senior.

"Is that so?" Emerald mumbles softly.

"May be it was a side-effect? You know, growing this fast in a short period of time?" Sapphire tried to cheer her friend up. A gentle smile with a nod in agreement from Ruby makes the boy feel a little bit better, before noticing the glare from one of the shinno trio.

Pearl look at Emerald then turn back to the girl on Ponyta's back rapidly.

"Werl, what war wo woing?"

"Can't you swallow before speak up Dia?" Diamond nod.

"Hey Dia, I mean Diamond! Don't you think Emerald-senpai look…more feminine?" whispering Pearl.

"More feminine? Emerald- senpai?" loudly ask Diamond

Pearl hit his head with the palm hand, hardly. Suddenly feel sorry for asking his best friend.

"I think Pearl's right," quietly mumble Platinum.

"Did you just agree with me missy?"

"I did not."

"Did you!"

"I did not."

"Did you!"

"Ah~, the same old routine between Pearl and Missy." Everyone sweat drop at Diamond comment.

Blue look examining her junior, who is the topic that started the augment between Pearl and Platinum, head to toes, before ask a question out of no-where. "When did you stated to get taller again, Emerald?"

Blinking, the blond hair boy though back to the day his body started to 'grow' once again

"Umm… three or four days ago, I think."

"Three or four days ago…so it's around one week after your 13th birthday right?" The boy nod.

A devilish grin appears on blue face, giving Yellow a shiver. She knows better than anyone that those grin never, NEVER, bring any good. Stepping back, worry about whatever Blue planning in her mind.

"Blue…"

"Why did you call all of us here anyway, pesky woman" ignoring the death glare that he receive from Silver, Green asked curiously.

"Well… I just got some free ticket to a newly open hot spring, and want to share with you guys that all." Despite the word, Blue's grin got wider. Now not only Yellow, but also the rest of Kanto and Johto Dex holder got a bad feeling about this trip as well.

"Can I invite Mitsuru-kun as well?" Asking Ruby.

"Sure! Why not? More people, more fun!" Blue hand out the tickets to everyone in that place. "The train depart three day from now, so let's meet at Prof. Orkid's lab three day later, got it?"


End file.
